


The Dance

by atbackground



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbackground/pseuds/atbackground
Summary: They love to dance.





	The Dance

[ ](https://imgur.com/8xCuUPc)

We circled each other  
Blue and Green transfixed  
Movements slow… calculated  
Predator observing prey  
Yet, there was no prey  
Just hunger

We undulated together  
Shortening our distance  
Sharing our heat  
Without much contact  
Mingling our breath

We twisted around each other  
Exploring our skin  
Feeling our touch  
Arms…  
Neck…  
Chest…  
Pelvis…  
Friction and Shivers

We danced together  
To our natural melody  
Our labored sounds  
And harmonizing growls  
Hisses and Sighs…  
Resonating

We consumed each other  
Fierce and Smooth  
Bodies with flames  
Of animal passion  
Constant Fuel  
To our everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Still edits from GMM episodes #1065, #915 and #508.


End file.
